


What you would give

by AlinWon



Series: Magical shop AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Amnesia, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon
Summary: Hajime Hinata was boring. He was ordinary. He was plain.Maybe that why he always have friends with colourful personalities. So they could give him more depth.He tried to be special. To have a tiny bit of oodness. To gain a talent.It didn't work.He would gave anything for having something that made him him. A little particularity. A thing he is really good at.Anything.....Be careful of what you ask for.(Magical shop AU)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru & Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki
Series: Magical shop AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555591
Kudos: 11





	What you would give

**Author's Note:**

> I enter a phase were I start writing comptless fics and rarely finish them.  
> Anyway, I love modern Au with magic, so here I am.  
> The only warning I could give is that Izuru is a bored, depressed mess. I don't think what he think (just to be sure). And amnesia, I guess.  
> I don't speak english, so if you see faults that burn your eyes tell me so.

Hajime Hinata was boring. He was ordinary. He was plain.  
Maybe that why he always have friends with colourful personalities. So they could give him more depth. 

He tried to be special. To have a tiny bit of oddness. To gain a talent.

It didn't work.

He would gave anything for having something that made him him. A little particularity. A thing he is really good at.  
Anything.

+

Where was he supposed to find a book about occulism. He already did all the library of the city. Damm, Soda and his crush.  
The city was busy. Busy with noise, busy with people. He had to look where he was going to not crash into the passer-by. But it was one of rare city where you could see other birds than pigeon in the street.

In the middle of the crowd, he spotted a tiny brown bird with a line of yellow on its forehead. He didn't know why he stopped to look at him. He was tired of walking maybe.

That when he saw it, as he was following the birds flying away. A small shop suffocating between two buildings. A grey shop with a small door and no windows. On front small plant were display on old furniture with old, yellow books. On top of the door he could read "Hope's Peak shop" written in black and white paint.

Without even knowing why he found himself holding the handle of the sightly oppen door. Maybe it was curiosity. Maybe it was something else.

The sound of a coppery bell ringed into the all the shop as he stepped in.   
At first glance he couldn't guess what the shop was selling. Bookshelves mixed with plants of all kind and what appears to be bottle of juices were on a table near small jewels. The whole was meticulously arranged and had some unity.

"Sorry, I'm late. What are you looking for?"  
A man had arrived in the room from a small door behind the counter. He had the strangest white hair he ever saw. He wore a green jacket with a red design on it. He was somehow blending into the strange atmosphere of the shop. He realised what he said and immediately began to appologies.  
"Sorry, that what rude of mine, didn't I? I didn't even introduce myself. Let me begin again. I'm Nagito Komaeda. Welcome to Hope's Peak Shop. What are you looking for?"  
"I'm not looking for anything in particular. I'm just looking around."  
"Oh, you need time. Very well."  
That is not what he said.  
"Did you have a book talking about occultism?"  
Wait, why did he ask that? Of course, they don't. Now, he would give him the same weird look as the librarians and...  
"Hmmm. On the bookshelf on the left. I don't think we have much though."  
What now?  
On the bookshelf were indeed five book talking about occultism, near some dealing with gardening or astronomy. Since he didn't knew anything about it he choose the smaller one he found ; "How comunicate with your Devas" and brought it to the counter.  
"What else do you need?"  
"I don't need anything else."  
"Huh? But it isn't what you want."  
What was this guy...  
"What do you know about that."  
"Well. You don't look like the kind of guy who would buy that."  
"It isn't for me. It is for a friend."  
"That what I said. It isn't what you want."  
He almost looked proud of himself.  
"I don't want anything."  
"You wouldn't be here if you didn't want anything."  
He was seriously pissing him of.  
"I..."  
"What do you want, Hinata?"  
How... How did he knew his name?  
He should leave, pay the book and leave. He should...  
"I... I want to be special."  
Wait, did he...  
"I'm nothing special."  
Why was he telling everything to this guy.  
"I'm tired of being only me."  
He didn't know him.  
"I want to be something better."  
The silence falled into the room. He hadn't notice be despite being so close to the biggest street of the town, no outside noise reach the inside of the shop.  
"Hum. That seems right. You look like that sort of guy."  
"Sort of guy?"  
"Plain, boring, perfectly average and without any distinct caracteristic."  
...Rude. He should really...  
"So how do you want your life to change?"  
Huh?  
"Do you want it to change completely? Do you want a new one? Do you want a short break from it? Do you wish to start anew, with nothing or start a one excatly like you wanted? Pick your choice."  
"I...I just want to have something that make me special. It can be a small thing. A small thing I'm good at."  
"A talent? I could find that. Wait here."  
He disappeared in the back shop, before coming back with a small vial full of a red liquid.  
"Here, take a single drop in your eyes and you should have a talent."  
"That don't really look like a real thing."  
He is feeling like he is being had.  
"Does this shop look like a real thing to you? Yet you are buying in it."  
He wasn't wrong.  
"That's 23 for you. Do you want anything else?"  
"But that's the price of the book. What is the price of the ... potion?"  
"You misanderstood me. It's 23 for the whole."  
"But..."  
"Are you paying or not?"  
... Well, sooner he is ouside, the better.  
As he was maying he noticed the small picture in a black and white frame. The picture of a smiling little girl with lavender hair. A man with brown hair was spinning her into the air. What did it do here?  
"It belongs to the owner of the shop. I'm only keeping the shop as he is away. Here, the money."  
He took the items and turned his back to leave. As he was near the door, he heard his voice calling him.  
"By the way, I think I forgot to tell you that as you gain something you will loss something else. Something that made you you.  
So don't use it to must. We don't want you to lose your entire life.  
We hope to see you soon at Hope's Peak Shop."  
He turned back only to see the back shop's door closing slowly.  
As he was leaving he heard the coppery bell ring one last tile. It continued to hear it long after he closed the frontdoor.

+

He couldn't stop thinking about the shop. So much that he almost forgot to bring the book for Sonia's birthday.  
The vial was still on his beddesck. Tempting him.  
It was looking very fishy. He didn't even knew what was inside. Without talking about the guy who sell it to him. Absolutely untrustworthy. He had try to find this shop again. He had look at every corner of the city, but he didn't find it. All his good sense told him to throw it away and never think about it.

But still, he had a chance, a tiny chance to have particular after. 

One night after many sleepless night, he finally took one drop.   
At first, it didn't change anything.  
But a week later, he realised he had read the entire collection of history's books in the library, even through he had touch one of them in all his life.

He should have be happy and never touch the vial again.  
But ... it didn't feel like he was anything particular. Just a quirk of him. Nothing as big as the one his friends have.

So he took one more.  
And one other the next week.  
And another the week after.

It was not enough. No one of them were enough. Not enough particular. Not enough useful.

He was so catch in adding talents to his list that he start neglecting his friends. Nothing big at first. He just forgot that he was supposed to hang out with Soda. Then he forgot Ibuki's birthday. And the film he was supposed to see with Sonia.   
He became less and less invested in their friendship. He saw them drifting apart. And before he knew it they barely talk anymore.

+

He was outside talking a walk on the street. He couldn't sleep, the vial on his beddesck was tempting him like it didn't for months. Each time he was saying it was the last time he used it. But it wasn't. He really need to clear up his mind.  
He was already far from his flat when he realised he had take the vial mechanicaly in his pocket before leaving.  
He just stood in the cold street, watching the hamf empty vial.  
What could he lose?  
Wait... No. It wasn't a decision he could make at 3am.   
But still... A fresh start. He already lose all he had. He couldn't be bad to have all he wanted.  
Nope. Not going to happen.  
He took a few steps in the street has he tried to throw it away. It's stay.  
He returned to look at it. His eyes glued to it.  
Quickly, so you can't regret it halfway.  
He emptied the vial. In his throat.

+

Kamakura was bored. Nothing was interresting to him. He couldn't remember what he liked, so he liked nothing.

He couldn't remember anything from a year ago. What was he without who he were? He tried to gain them back. It didn't work. He stoped trying.  
Now he was wandering without goal. Waiting for nothing.

His name wasn't his. He was stealing it. He owned nothing.  
He didn't even feel like his body was his own. He was a passer-by in the body of another.   
He couldn't keep living like this.

+

"Hey, kiddo. Did you hear me?"  
He slowly oppened his eyes. The light wasn't bright enough to blind him, but it still took some time to him to adjust his vision.  
"Are you ok? You seem to have made a nasty fall."  
He was lying on the floor. He must have felt from the bridge on top of him. Hopefully, it wasn't high enough to break his bones and there were no water for him to drown.  
How boring...   
Huh?  
What did he say?   
"What are you doing here, kiddo?"  
What he was...   
"The impact must have been hard. Could you at least tell me your name."  
His...  
He... He couldn't...  
He stood. He leaved the place.  
"Eh... Wait. You should go to an hospital... You could at least say "thank you". Eh. Answer."  
He stopped.  
"How boring."  
"Huh?"  
"There is a easy reason to why I don't answer your question."  
He stared at the reflexion in a puddle of muddy water. Two ted eyes starred at him.  
"I don't know the answers."

+

He just wandern into the city without any objectif like always. He was living in hotel, paying with the credit card he found in his pockey and guess the code. It had been painfully simple

The city was busy. The people were running in the street, as if their time was money, forgetting to look around. The road was full of car and the sound of horn was feeling the street. But it was one of rare city where you could see other birds than pigeon in the street.

It wasn't unexpected that he spotted a sparrow near a bench. He stopped without knowing why. Boredom, surely.

That when he saw it, as he was following the birds flying away. A small shop suffocating between two buildings. A little pink shop with a large door and windows. On top of the door he could read "Jabberwock magical's shop" written in white and cursive letter.

Without even knowing why he found himself holding the handle of the sightly oppen door. Maybe it was curiosity. Maybe it was something else.

The inside was pink. Bright pink. Hopefully, the plants, books and jewels from different colors were giving some relief to the eyes. The whole was made to appear the more cute possible.

He heard a yawn. On the counter, a girl with pink hair seemed to have just awoken. She was holding a console in her left hand.  
"Sorry. I'm Nanami Chiaki. Welcome to Jabberwock magical's shop. What can I do for you?"  
He scanned his surrounding.  
"Nothing here could possibly interest me."  
She yawned again.  
"So why did you come here?"  
"...Boredom."  
He was losing his time. Why did he answer her?  
"You wouldn't be here if you didn't wanted something."  
"That's better than being someone that want something he couldn't have."  
Shut up.  
"You can have anything if you try hard enough... I think. I suppose you also have to be lucky."  
... How boring. He should leave.  
"Before you leave, did you allow me to take a guess?"  
He stopped on his way toward the door. Now, he was curious to hear what she would say.  
"... You seem like a guy who doesn't know who he is."  
He felt his body froze. What did she...  
"You lost something. Something important."  
How did she...  
"My memory."  
Why was he telling her anything.  
"It's possible to find them... I think."  
He turned back, finally facing her. She was seeking something under the counyer.  
"Here!" She was holding a small green vial. "If you drink it, you should gain them back."  
All his rationality was telling him it was a bad idea. He didn't know what was in the fiol. It could do nothing or worse.  
"How many?"  
His life wasn't worth anything without his memory anyways.  
"Hmmm, your hair."  
... It was unexpected.  
Before his mind could make a choice he took the scissor that was on the table. His long lock were falling on the ground, looking like black snake resting on the floor. He was feeling like he was in automatic mode.  
She gave him the vial.  
As he made his way toward the exit he saw the picture of the pink hair girl with a old woman wearing a lollita dress. He stopped long enough to hear her talk one last time.  
"Take everything at once. It might made you a little disoriented, so took it when you are in a calm place."  
He turned around to see the expression on her face, but she was hidden behind her console. Like she had forgotten about him.  
As he was outside he heard something like a "goodbye" murmured. But it was certainly from the noisy street.

+

+

Hajime reappeared one year days for days after he disappear.  
Nobody found it weird. He apparently said to them that he was going in vacation for a long, even through he was sure to never have say such a thing.  
He still had to make a dumb excuse about the crimsom color of his left eyes.  
Everything was normal. Like the hell he lived for a year never happen. He could still hear mart of him finding things boring or stupid.   
It was scaring him. But he didn't know if it was because he wasn't sure of what he was or because it mean he wasn't fully him.

Hajime tried to find the shops. Both of them.   
He didn't sucessed.  
Too bad. He would have like to say thank you.  
To both.

+

"That such an half-hearted ending. Be just gained all he wanted without losing more than a year."  
"If you didn't wanted this ending you wouldn't have mess with his friends' memories."  
"Yes, but stil..."  
The greenhouse was full of bright and smelly flower. The taller man was wathering the carnivorous plants. The smaller girl was napping behind a tree, even trough they were supposed to both take care of the plants. It didn't seem to bother him.  
"They must a moral at this story,... I think?"  
"I hope not. What would it be ; "you can took substance that messed up with your brain to become better because someone will be able to make you avoid the consequence"? That would be a awful moral to follow."  
"No, I don't that it. It isn't "friendship is great either".  
"I don't... Ouch.", he alsmost lost a finger here. Nasty ungrateful little things.  
"Do you thing we will see him again?"  
"Honestly? I don't think so. He certainly want to forget what happen."  
"Too bad... I would have like to be his friend."  
Komaeda and Nanami soon finished to take care of them. They existed the building between two big vegetables's shops with a sack full of leaves and roots each.  
"Well, bye."  
"Bye."  
....

"Hey, wait!"  
They turned around to see those two eyes ; one green, one red.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write one or two oneshot about Chiaki and Nagito's stories. I just have a universe and all kind of story that didn't fit in this.
> 
> Kudos and comment make my day. If you want to help me get better in english you are welcome.


End file.
